


3AM

by seungsols



Series: Red Roses, Broken Hearts [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: It was their time together, their own moment of peace from the rest of the world, that causes Junhui to live in a constant state of nostalgia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Busted song.

Junhui beeped the horn. He was using his old, retired car that he started using yesterday since his convertible was in shop getting treated. He leaned back in his seat as he waited for Soonyoung to come down from his apartment. The car reminded him of Wonwoo’s torn up 2001 model that he rarely used since the engine always needed a reboot and the rest of the car was falling into pieces. Junhui was always the one to drive Wonwoo around.

He was feeling the torn leather of the steering wheel cover, sighing to himself. Running his fingers down it to smoothen the flap that formed, he remembered the way Wonwoo picked at it constantly every time he drove it and they stopped at a read light. Junhui would constantly pull Wonwoo’s hands off the steering wheel so he doesn’t destroy the cover, but subtlely because he liked holding Wonwoo’s hands while they drove around at night.

There was a knock on the front passenger window that shook Junhui out of his trance as he turned and unlocked the door that Soonyoung entered through and plopped down in his seat as he slammed the door closed, screaming when he saw the seatbelt jam in the door.

Junhui snickered. “Pretty sure you’re the reason this car has turned into a piece of shit.”

“Junnie!” Soonyoung whined as he opened the door and pulled the seatbelt out and closed the door once more before buckling himself in and squealing when Junhui accelerated. Looking over, Soonyoung could see the daze in Junhui’s eyes: how he was looking onto the dark and nightly road in front of them with only the street lights lighting their path. “Stressed?”

“How’d you know?”

“It’s two in the morning and you look dead.”

“Gee, thanks.” Soonyoung pouted as Junhui glanced over and snickered as he changed gears with his right hand on the gear shift. “Yeah, I’m dead.”

“Because of stress?”

“I guess you can say that.” The passenger just nodded silently and leaned back in his seat before reaching down beneath the cushion to lean his chair back further as he stretched his arms and his fingertips dragged across the ceiling.

“Oh gosh, there’s still that rip on the ceiling.”

“Really?” Junhui replied nonchalantly. “I never really notice these things.”

“Well good,” Soonyoung nodded as he lifted his head at a slight angle. “You should always keep your eyes on the road, Junnie!” They both snickered before Junhui made a turn and the wheels inclined upward onto the slight ramp, causing Soonyoung to disturb the silence in the atmosphere with another interjection.

Junhui parked the car in front of the convenient store before pulling his wallet out of his jacket and opened it, trying to ignore the polaroid of Wonwoo inside. He quickly pulled out one of his gift cards and slid in over the photo before he handed Soonyoung his credit card. “Just get me one pack. Oh, and two bottles of cola.”

“Two?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow as he took the card between his pointer and thumb.

“One for me. One for you.” He displayed a vague smile when he saw the excitement that filled Soonyoung’s eyes before he struggled unbuckling his seatbelt and burst out the car door and into the store. Junhui leaned back in his chair before he locked the car doors. Sighing to himself he looked up at the tears in the ceiling that Soonyoung noticed. He snickered. “Of course I noticed that, Soonyoung. Wonwoo ripped those up when he sat on my lap in that chair.”

 

\--

 

It was Junhui’s first car. His parents handed it down to him, which was an honour since he’s always wanted to own the most prized vehicle his family owned. The moment he held the keys he called Wonwoo to tell him the exciting news.

“Dang, I can’t believe your dad just gave it to you like that,” Wonwoo commented on the line as Junhui pouted and dangled the keys in front of his vision as he heard Wonwoo snicker to himself.

“Fuck you,” Junhui scoffed as Wonwoo snickered even louder.

“Love you too,” Wonwoo replied. “So? Are you picking me up or not? I have a few CDs we could play in the car.”

“Planning to go anywhere?” Junhui hummed as he stood up and grabbed his denim jacket as he waved at his mother before he headed out and unlocked the car. The sound sent shivers down his spine as if he was caught in a wave of ecstasy.

“Just for a drive,” Wonwoo hummed as he heard Junhui start the engine and smile when Junhui cheered loudly as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder. “We can go to the beach. Watch the sunset.”

“Ew, you sound like a fucking hopeless romantic,” Junhui shook his head as he pulled out of his spot and started driving to Wonwoo’s house.

“Maybe I am. You gonna love me any less?”

“Debatable. I’ll call you again when I’m there.”

“Or you can just honk, stupid.”

Junhui rolled his eyes and hung up a she heard Wonwoo laughing at his own joke. “Dumbass,” he muttered under his breath before smiling as his right hand gripped the gear shift and moved it from its position.

 

\--

 

Soonyoung came back and opened the door, throwing the box of cigarettes in Junhui’s lap before smiling as he put the two bottles of cola into the cup holders underneath the broken radio. He slammed the door shut and smiled at his friend as he opened his bottle. “There was a two for one deal! Yours was basically free!”

Junhui nodded as he opened the pack before rolling his window down and pulling the lighter from his pocket. “I didn’t see any sign for that deal.” He listened as Soonyoung said that a little flirting with the cashier went a long way as he held out a stick to the flame before inhaling the smoke. He exhaled out the window and leaned back in his chair, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“I thought you quit,” Soonyoung commented before he burped after chugging half of the soda.

“I wish I did,” Junhui sighed as he held the stick between his lips once more and repeated the action.”

The passenger pouted. “Junnie, you want to talk, right? That’s why you called me to come out?” Silence filled the atmosphere as well as the smoke that was let in with the breeze that blew by. Soonyoung coughed before he reached over and twisted the key so he could roll down his own windows. Junhui twisted the key back before pulling it out and gripping it in his lap. “Are you over him?”

“It’s been two years.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s an ‘I’m trying.’”

“Junnie…” He noticed that Junhui’s gaze focused outside and upward, probably towards the full moon that was out tonight. Soonyoung adjusted himself in his seat before he nudged Junhui. “Let’s drive to the beach.”

Junhui checked the time on his phone as he flicked what was left of the burnt out stick outside the window. “Soonyoung, it’s almost three in the morning.”

“Perfect timing. Let’s go!” Soonyoung pulled his seatbelt on and grabbed the keys in Junhui’s lap to start the engine as Junhui sighed and rolled their windows up and adjusted himself in his seat before he changed the gear shift.

 

\--

 

Wonwoo jumped atop the trunk of the car before dangling his feet to block the license plate, making it bounce a bit. Junhui joined him and the car rocked heavily, making them grab each other’s arms and blushing in the process. They leaned back against the window as Junhui’s hand caressed Wonwoo’s thigh lovingly. Their heads faced the horizon where it was still dawn, their ears filled with the sounds of the waves crashing on the sand and the occasional light winds that passed by.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Junhui asked.

“Shouldn’t you be kissing me?” Wonwoo retorted back. Junhui snickered and leaned over as his lips brushed against Wonwoo’s teasingly before Wonwoo grabbed Junhui by his collar for a well-awaited kiss. They pulled back to catch their breaths before Junhui scrunched his nose.

“Asshole, we almost missed the sunrise.”

“It takes fifteen minutes for that to happen,” Wonwoo smiled cheekily as he rested his arms back and laid his head on his hands. Junhui scooted closer to him and patted Wonwoo’s stomach before pouting.

“How’s your new diet?”

“Fucking sucks,” Wonwoo sighs. “But I’m adjusting, I guess. It doesn’t hurt as much.”

“Is the medicine helping.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think the smoking is.”

They both snickered as Junhui reached and squeezed Wonwoo’s hand. “We can quit together. It’s not like it’s impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible with you, huh, Jun?” Junhui just smiled and shrugged as he pulled Wonwoo’s head to rest on his shoulder as they looked back to the horizon, enjoying the view. Usually by this time, Wonwoo would ask questions like how far does the horizon stretch, to which Junhui would probably reply with a smartass answer that would cause Wonwoo to push him off the trunk but cause them both to laugh.

But it was different this time. They both kept their mouths shut and just held one another, enjoying each other’s company. Junhui sat up and stretched his arms before looking back at Wonwoo. “It’s almost five in the morning. We should head back.”

“Or… we can do other things,” Wonwoo hummed as he jumped off the trunk and looked at a confused Junhui before he grabbed his hand eagerly and pulled Junhui down to the concrete. “You still owe me that promise.”

Junhui’s eyes widened a bit before he coughed. “Uh… out here? In the open?”

“In the car, stupid!” Wonwoo snickered as he pulled Junhui towards the passenger seat. “I bottomed last time though, so you sit in the seat this time.” Junhui blinked before smiling and agreeing to the plan.”

“Alright. But only because I love you.”

 

\--

 

Junhui pulled into the abandoned parking lot, his car slightly tilted to one side because of how rocky the terrain had become. Soonyoung was gripping to his seat as Junhui snickered and parked in the usual spot his car tires were familiar with. He shut off the engine and unlocked his door after he pulled his seatbelt off and stepped out. Soonyoung mimicked his actions as they both leaned against the hood of the car, overlooking the beach that was now filled with waste products and a steady and easy pace of waves.

Soonyoung sighed sadly. “Not like how it used to be, huh?” He looked to see Junhui nodding silently as he handed Soonyoung the other cola bottle.

“I’m not gonna drink it. That smoke made me not want cola anymore.” Soonyoung pouted but took the bottle and opened it, the hissing sound as the bubbles began to fizz upward to the neck interrupted their silence. Junhui looked to the horizon, dark and still filled with the night sky.

“You usually come out here at this time, right?” Junhui shot Soonyoung a glance as he was sipping on the cola. “At three in the morning? Doesn’t the sun usually come out by now?”

Junhui swallowed the lump in his throat. “Y-yeah… usually. Maybe it’s just the clouds today.” The moon was still visible and Junhui leaned back until his elbows rested against the chipped paint on his car.

“This is the time you talk to him, isn’t it?” Soonyoung asked. Junhui looked over at Soonyoung who sighed. “Junnie, I know you. You’re my best friend. I know you come out here and stare at the sky and just start talking to Wonwoo.” He side glanced at the silent, older one. “I’m surprised you brought me out here with you this time.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be, you know I’m here for you.” He watched as Junhui pulled out his wallet from his pocket and pulled out the gift card to reveal the polaroid once again. “You kept it?”

“I never planned on disposing of it.”

It took a while to process before Soonyoung blinked. “It’s the anniversary.” Junhui was silent as he stared at the polaroid, his head having a mind of its own and nodding slightly before returning back to its place. Soonyoung hesitantly put his hand on Junhui’s back before rubbing it. “Junnie, please don’t feel guilty.”

“How can I not?” Junhui sighed quietly. “He drove this car. The truck hit the driver’s seat. If I decided to drive that night, he’d still be here.”

Soonyoung shook his head. “We’re just as upset, but we’re happy you’re here with us, Junnie. It’d be devastating to lose you both. And they managed to fix this car good as new as well.” He saw how Junhui’s hands were shaking a bit as he held the photo in between his fingers. The younger one hugged his friend by his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Junhui’s soft whimpers filled the atmosphere as the clouds kept blocking the sun from rising.

 

\--

 

“I can’t believe you ruined my fucking ceiling with your scratches,” Junhui grunted as he was patting the fabric back to its place as it kept drooping on him. Wonwoo snickered as he adjusted his seat in front of the steering wheel before looking at the back window as he pulled out of the parking spot.

“Oh shut up, that was such a good session and you know it!” Wonwoo smiled when he saw Junhui blush and grumble to himself in agreement. They began driving back to Junhui’s place from the beach. It was Sunday, almost five in the morning. Wonwoo offered to drive since Junhui seemed more tired than usual.

Junhui was dozing off in the passenger seat but kept trying to fix his head to look upward towards the street to keep Wonwoo company. Wonwoo noticed.

“Hey, you can sleep, Jun. It’s fine, really. I’ll just play one of the CD’s I keep in the car.”

“No, I should stay up with you. You always do it for me.” Wonwoo braked at the red light and leaned over and kissed Junhui’s cheek.

“Relax, I’ll be fine. Oh, did you listen to the new mixtape I gave you last week? There were a couple of songs that I know you’d like.” Junhui shook his head, a bit guilty but Wonwoo just smiled and patted Junhui’s cheek before reaching over in the glove compartment and pulling out the case as they waited for the light to turn green. He slid the CD into the player as the soft melody and slow beat slowly led Junhui off to sleep.

Wonwoo smiled at the sight and squeezed Junhui’s hand before pressing his foot on the gas pedal, immediately looking to his left as he heard the sound of a truck honking.

 

\--

 

Soonyoung shook Junhui before he slapped his friend’s cheek to wake him up. Junhui jolted up, the seat belt locking and pulling his back to the seat. “Junnie, we’re here.”

Junhui looked up to see himself in front of Soonyoung’s place. “Whoa…”

“You crashed on my shoulder after crying so I decided to drive you home. You know, even though we’re basically the same height and weight, you’re one hell of a guy to pull into a passenger seat.”

Soonyoung smiled when he saw a Junhui shake his head while rolling his eyes amused. “Yeah yeah, okay Soonyoung.”

“Oh,” the younger one snapped his fingers before he slammed his fist over the glove compartment before it opened and a few CD cases spilt onto the floor over Junhui’s shoes. “I figured out how to open it,” Soonyoung grinned. “Listen to a few of the CDs. I think they’ll help calm you down.”

Junhui was quiet again before he nodded and began collected the CD’s and stacking them on his lap before he opened the car door. “Let’s listen to them in your place? I could really use a cup of coffee right now.” Soonyoung smiled, nodding at how great of an idea it was as they headed out and Soonyoung helped him carry the stack. Junhui locked his car, gazing at it one more time with a brief sigh before turning back and following Soonyoung into his house.

 

\--

 

“You keep making me these CDs and I keep having to find more room for them,” Junhui commented as he watched in amusement at how Wonwoo was trying to close the glove compartment in front of him.

“It’ll fit! Trust me!”

“Yeah, the last time you said for me to trust you, we had to explain to the officers that we weren’t going to cause any damage on the beach.”

“Well, we weren’t!” Wonwoo pushed upward on the latch and smiled in satisfaction as the compartment finally locked. “Ah, you might have trouble opening that, but it shouldn’t be _too_ difficult to handle.” He saw Junhui nod as he rubbed the sides of his steering wheel. “What?”

“Why’d you give me your worn out cover? Have you seen how much you pick at this shit?”

“Hey, at least you’ll think of me every time you grip the wheel now.” He smiled before patting Junhui’s leg. “Well, when you have enough money to buy yourself a new car, you can decorate it how you want it.”

Junhui looked over and nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. But I like this car.”

“This piece of junk? Weren’t you saying earlier how you hated this fucking piece of shit when we were at the beach?”

“Well… yeah…” Junhui coughed. “I still do, but it holds a lot of memories. A lot of our memories.”

Wonwoo smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks, before nudging Junhui. “Then I hope you never throw this hunk of junk away.”

“I don’t plan to.”

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!! I'M ALIVE [internal voice inside head] barely!
> 
> But um yeah, it's almost winter break so I might be able to get back into the swing of things in terms of writing? Hopefully! THAT'S THE GOAL HERE /SCREAMS/ Ahh, I really missed writing and I wish to write as much as I can while I can ; v ;
> 
> [tunes guitar] ANYWAY, HERE'S WONDERWALL (aka angst wonhui aha :') )


End file.
